ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Isuna Senju
'Isuna Senju '(伊砂 柱間, Senju Isuna) is a Senju that heads her Branch of the Senju Clan, as one of the last remaining Main-Bloodline Senju in existence other than Tsunade Senju. Married to Ryuku Uchiha, the only other survivor of the Uchiha Clan other than Sasuke Uchiha and Obito Uchiha, They spent a lot of their childhood fighting through the many wars that ravaged the Ninja world prior to the beginning of the Anime and Manga. During a moderately long portion of both the Anime and Manga, they were busy with Orochimaru, experimenting and watching over Sasuke Uchiha, Secretly, at the request of Itachi Uchiha who was presently busy with the Akatsuki. Appearance Personality Plot Plot Summary Abilities Isuna can use three Nature Types: Water, Earth and Fire, and has mastered two Nature Types: Water and Earth. She uses Water style rather often, and she can use all the water release techniques Ryuku uses (This is also vice versa; Ryuku can use her set as well, and they combine their efforts very often), with the addition of her own. It is her best and most favored nature type, which she often uses to amplify Ryuku's Water Release Jutsu as well as his Lightning Release Jutsu. Her Earth Release is more tuned than Ryuku's and she uses it for a lot of reasons, mainly for trapping and for crushing blows. Her Fire Release isn't as fluent as the rest of her jutsu as she doesn't like to use it much; Despite a few years of practice, she isn't very good at it and it sometimes burns her mouth. As a Senju who is directly linked to Hashirama's family tree, she can use Wood Style, but she has not been recorded doing such as of late. ''Water Release'' *Suiton: Suigadan (水遁 水牙弾, literal translation: Water Release: Water Fang Bullet/Water Style: Water Fang Bullet): Isuna used this technique during a battle on the ocean with Nikushimi, a ninja who had been trying to eliminate her and Ryuku for some time. A technique that deals physical damage to the enemy with a liquid mass brought forth from underwater. Its power to kill and maim is augmented by adding a spinning motion to the compactly pressured water. During fights on water, taking advantage of its characteristic ability to attack from anywhere in a 360 degrees radius, in conjunction with other techniques for distraction, confusion and so forth, this technique has an extensive array of applications. In the anime, it is shown that the technique can be used as a collective attack, increasing its size and penetration power. *Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (水遁 水龍弾の術, literal translation: Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique/Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu): Isuna is strong enough to use this jutsu even without a supplying body of water, though Ryuku has amplified it by applying his own Water Release to it as well. The Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but if the user's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none. The amount of water used will be in proportion with the user's skill. *Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha (水遁 大爆水衝波, literal translation: Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave/Water Style: Super Exploding Water Shockwave): Isuna's second strongest water style technique, which she only uses to combine with Ryuku's Chidori to create their super-combination-technique. This technique is a larger version of the Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave. With it, the user spews out a massive amount of water, covering an entire area with crushing, unavoidable waves. The water then forms into a giant orb, instead of letting it flow freely like the original. *Suiton: Suishōha (水遁 水衝波, Water Release: Water Colliding Wave/Water Style: Water Shockwave): Isuna uses this technique against rather large enemies, and has even filled very spacious areas with a single use. This technique allows the user to make a spiralling vortex of water. The vortex then proceeds to explode from the top in the form of a wave. The user can also control the direction the wave goes with hand movements. *Suiton: Suihachi (水遁 水鉢, literal translation: Water Release: Water Bowl/Water Style: Water Wave Palm): Isuna often uses this in short spurts to attack enemies up close, effectively sending them several feet back if she puts enough pressure behind it. She also uses this to clean things, such as the outside of her home, or perhaps to water plants by firing it into the air and allowing it to rain over the garden. The user emits a continuous jet of water from their hand to strike the enemy and disrupt their attack. Due to the nature of water, this technique works especially well against smoke-based attacks. *Suiton: Suigun Suima no Jutsu (水遁 水軍 水魔 の術, literal translation: Water Release: Water Army Water Demon Technique/Water Style: Marine Battle Formation Jutsu): Isuna has often made use of this one for large fires in the village and also to way-lay a large group of enemy Shinobi during the third shinobi world war, and also drowned a considerable amount of White Zetsus by trapping them within a Earth Release prison and then filling it with this jutsu. This technique gathers a large amount of water to form a large spiraling stream of water. It can be guided to strike a target in a number of angles. This technique was used by two unknown Konoha Shinobi to put out a fire at the Hokage Residence Earth Release *Doton: Ganban Kyū (土遁 岩盤柩, literal tanslation: Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin/Earth Style: Stone Plate Coffin): Isuna's first learned, and most used Earth Release jutsu. She mastered this technique in under a day and can create plates of stone much larger than an average user of this jutsu. This technique allows the user to control multiple sections of rock and move them around their opponent. The user then forms two gigantic sections that crush the opponent